deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crynsos
Hi Crynsos -- we are excited to have Dead Frontier Wiki as part of the Wikia community! I've moved your home page from the old wiki, but we don't have a tool to automatically convert from the format of your old wiki, so the pages will need to be pasted in and reformatted. Please let me know if you have any problems with that. Restarting a wiki on a new format can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:36, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hiya Sorry about the potatoes pic; I see there must've been another potatoes picture since mine got deleted for being a duplicate. Anyway, I added it in since there were no potatoes in the food section. Was that a mistake? Anyway, now the food section doesn't have the potato pic anymore and I was wondering, should I delete the potatoes' description under uncooked food too? Sorry about the fuss. :) --Sticky Hands 07:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Why you moved the old wiki? Hi Crynsos, I work at Wetpaint and just stumbled across the original Dead Frontier wiki started there (dead-frontier.wetpaint.com). It looks like you all are off and running on the Wikia platform since moving late last year and that the community continues to thrive. No pressure on moving back, I promise. That being said, can you share anything about the reasoning for the migration? I'm looking for ways to improve the Wetpaint feature set, specifically for gamers, so I'd love to hear about anything about how we let you down and/or what's working better for you within the Wikia framework. You can email me directly at howellm70@gmail.com - hearing from you would make my week! -howellm70 Howellm70 16:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Can you help me with something? I have a few questions that are burning me. Yesterday i got accused of vandalizing the Monsters page. The person that did accuse me did a weird signature so i wanted to see if you have the ability to check members IP so i can really know if the person who accused me is really who he says he is or if he was the real vandal. Thank you. P.S. i know its not that important i just want to be sure. *Xombi3 01:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Crynsos Hi Crynsos Just wanted to help out with the wiki myself, since i'm involved in a-lot of work in melee myself. Made a user page already --MeleePurge 14:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Section explaining MC items and GC items I noticed that in the item section there wasn't an explanation about master crafted and god crafted items.A bit of info on these items,what they do,and how players can go about acquiring them in the game would be worth adding. Nice Work Crynsos, good lookin wiki so far! I noticed a couple of issues with the sidebar (spotlights, and arrows on the nav bar, etc...) Richard, and the rest of the gaming team are here to help, so if you have any questions, please let me know. We're more than happy to help out. Cheers, -- Doug (talk) 00:18, 20 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Nice Work Thanks for the help offer, so far I've already asked for help to solve a few issues with the new skin, but those were already solved and what you see currently is an almost-done work-in-progress. That about the arrows, thanks for mentioning it, I almost forgot about that and will work on fixing this and the other few minor issues in the next days. It was a pretty complicated project to re-skin this wiki (as I had no real idea how to use CSS before), but so far I'm pretty much done and it worked out very nicely. Thanks for the offer, I'll contact you when I'm really stuck somewhere again. Till later... [[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:deadfrontier Dead Frontier Wiki Admin]] [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos] 12:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Where is the OA updates! Hey Crynsos, we gotta talk. I know that people stated that they were no longer going to post info on the outpost attacks, but I do believe that we should start posting the outcomes of the battles again in the news pn the main page. One reason I do wish to see this happen is because not everybody can participate in every outpost attack and I think that we deserve to know what is going on and that we should be informed more often so that we can strategize as to a better way battle. If we lose we need info so we know how to keep this from happening again. If we win, there is always room for improvement and I do believe that we could discuss this topic better if there would be more information on the outpost attacks. Thrasher 14:31, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I was just wondering I was just wondering if you would care if I posted a message on your wiki about my first and newest wiki, The Gamer's Lockdown. When you get this message please post your answer on my talk page. Or, you can just post your anwer on your own talk page and I'll get back to you later. (Thrasher 14:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC)) I am truly sorry for wasting your time. I am inexperienced with this whole wiki thing and know very little about what to do. Please forgive me! Some Positivity I am sorry about the inconveniences I may have placed upon you before by wasting your time and just want to say that I think your wiki is very well put together and looks very nice. I wish mine could look this way! I will be loking for help from the other admins and begin to focus on my wiki instead of clustering yours full of my stuff. Thrasher 15:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism People are ruining the front page a lot. I am hoping you block it for awhile. Hi Hello i'm new to editing wikis and would like to help get this one off it's feet. Let me know if you need an article written or a storyline wrote out, I'm good at either. --Tyler Gamba 06:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Damage Values Heya. The Dead frontier Wetpaint's damage values, need to be shifted over to our wikia, i know you might not want to, but if there is a wanted page, can we post that the damage values need to be added? ALSO the market pricing needs to be converted over to our side. Regards, Noscoper Noscoper 08:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Zombie HP It says in the Bestiary that Purple male has 50 HP. I can't kill it in one critical hit with my battle axe. So the zombie HP is wrong or the battle axe damage value is wrong or something else. FinFlack 22:44, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Videos page Hey there. There are quite a few teaching and nicely demonstrating videos of dead frontier over the internet (youtube, huh), i think it would be a nice idea to make a page for it (Although I cannot find an add page feature, i thought it would be nice to ask first anyways) I do not aim to get showoff videos on this wiki or anything like that, but rather informational ones. Here is a video that i made quite a while ago. It is slightly outdated but I've been updating it with annotations to match the current facts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knu59ZGBFhk Also the page about Nastya seems horribly wrong, i thought Nastya is a female.. Good job with the wiki so far btw. Class Renames Hey! Just asking whether class renames are still available in DF, as I've seen a few threads saying they are no longer allowed. If so, then I'll edit the section on Class Renames at the bottom of Classes. Or you can, whoever gets there first! :P Either way, it'll keep the place up to date. MadmanPsycho 20:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Spelling Error It has come to my attention that there is a page - "Appartment", under Locations > Buildings > Appartment. "Appartment" is an incorrect spelling of the word "Apartment". I would like to request for you to edit the spelling in the quick-access box at the left side of the page, as well as to rename the "Appartment" page to the correct spelling. Thanks. 09:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Crynsos, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I've also left this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage?--Richardtalk 16:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Some new info Hey Crynsos, on your Elite Shop wiki, the Elit Shop is only available for 24 hours, not a full week. And also on the About Wiki page someone change it to.. I Like Cawks. or something like that. Also in your shop info, you can Godcraft or rename your armor and weapons for a certain credit price. i think its 500 for weapon godcraft and 1000 fir armor godcraft, as for renaming i think its 500 creds per rename. Hmm... 82.13.127.166 vandalized the Bestiary. It's minor (just a dumb rape joke), but since you've been banning clowns like these at first offense, mind installing a block? Comment Replies @"Spelling Error": I corrected that. @"Some New Info": I reverted the Wiki About page, but can't accept that info till I got proof. Till now, the Elite Shop was always granted for a full week and I see no reason why that should have changed. Also, that is done at the Yard, not the Shop, and thus should be noted somewhere else already. @"Hmm...": Blocked the according person. Front page vandalism Hey Crynsos, Just wanted to let you know that User:OnionBhaji was vandalizing the front page rather seriously. I reverted it, but just thought you might want to know in case want to take further action. Check the history, it's fairly obvious vandalism:P --Tlim 04:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Missions Hey. I've just created a new page - Missions. However, I am not a Gold Member and as such, the information I have put in may be limited. I would appreciate it if you could contribute missing information (if any) to the page. Thanks. 04:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) EDIT: There seems to be a spam page "New missions". This is the link: http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/wiki/New_missions It contains nonsense and the poster's negative opinions. Would appreciate if you could delete the page soon. Thanks again. 04:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) crynsos if they said i was cheating in pvp then banned me is it a permanent ban or like for 2weeks? and also i do not no why they have banned me for cheating because i dont no what i was doing that was cheating? THE PUNISHA hello i need to no lol yea got a question yo this is wolf thief and i was on my doctor acc and ppl keep asking me if i can heal them so im wondring can u really heal in inner or not becase its kinda bugging me with all the ppl saying heal me heal me in multi wolf theif no u cant heal them while in a game they have to hire u in market place perma ban and if they have banned me can u give me a reason why plz like what did i do?